This invention relates to a cutting tool and more particularly, to a cutting tool for removing a nut from a bolt.
Nuts and bolts on cars, trucks and the like which are exposed to the weather often become rusted making removal of a nut from a bolt by conventional means difficult and, sometimes, impossible. In addition, the nut which is desired to be removed is often located in an area where it is difficult to use conventional tools, such as wrenches. For example, a nut rusted to a bolt holding one end of a shock absorber to the frame of a car, or the bolt on an exhaust manifold can be difficult to remove because of their location and the lack of space within which to work with conventional tools. Thus, there is a need for a simple tool that can efficiently remove a nut that has become rusted to a bolt or otherwise securely fastened to a bolt and which can be used in cramped spaces.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cutting tool which can efficiently remove a nut securely fastened to a bolt.
Another object of my invention is to provide a cutting tool that can quickly remove a nut securely fastened to a bolt in an area that is dificult to reach with conventional tools.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a cutting tool which can be pivoted slightly about the free end of a bolt when removing a nut attached to the bolt to facilitate removal in locations that are difficult to reach with commonly known tools.
A further object of my invention is to provide a cutting tool for removing a nut securely fastened to a bolt which can be used with either a pnuematic hammer or a hand-held hammer.
Still another object of my invention is to provide a cutting tool for removing a nut from a bolt by splitting the nut in half and thereby separating it from the bolt.
A further object of my invention is to provide a new and improved cutting tool which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
In the preferred embodiment of my invention, an elongated rod is bifurcated at its lower end to form a pair of arms having cutting edges disposed on the lower extremities of the arms. A guide collar is disposed between the pair of arms to receive the free end of a bolt. The inner diameter of the guide collar is somewhat larger than the diameter of a standard automotive bolt, allowing the cutting tool the freedom to pivot slightly whereby the tool can be used in spaces which are not easily accessible. By placing the guide collar over the free end of a bolt, the cutting edges can be directed to rest on the nut fastened to the bolt. Blows applied to the top of the rod with a hammer will cause the cutting edges to split the nut in half, thereby separating it from the bolt.